


Another Day in the Black

by secondalto



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another day out in the black of space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day in the Black

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet that came to me while watching the movie (again). My first Firefly fic.

Zoe woke with a foot pressed against her bladder. She immediately reached for the person she logically knew wasn't there. Her heart twinged a little, but the foot kept pressing so she heaved herself out of the bed. The ache was less and less each day, but every now and then something like this happened that reminded her of her loss.

She rubbed a hand over her swollen stomach, smiling to herself wistfully. One of the few regrets Zoe had in her life was that Wash, her wonderful husband, would never know what she'd only begun to suspect when they went to find out about Miranda. They'd talked, no, argued, about it, but she knew in her heart that if Wash had heard he was gonna be a daddy, he'd be the happiest man in the 'verse.

Three weeks after, Simon confirmed her suspicions. She'd gone to their, her, bunk and cried; tears of joy, tears of sorrow. Days later she'd told the crew. Jayne had stood from the table and stumbingly offered to make an honest woman of her, in name only. Zoe'd laughed long and hard before gently thanking, but refusing, him. Mal told her she'd have a place on Serenity no matter what.

She'd continued to go out on jobs, the rest of the crew treating her with kid gloves until she'd told 'em to stop. They were her family, this crew. Simon and Kaylee were together now, expecting one of their own. 'Nara and Mal danced 'round each other, but Zoe knew it wouldn't be long now. Even Jayne had his eye on young River. Their tiny boat was becoming quite the home.

The foot shifted from her bladder, but a fist punched and she grimaced. It was almost time now. The 'verse may have been cruel and taken Wash, but it had also been kind and left a piece of him behind.  Zoe rubbed her stomach again and went to get dressed. It was just another day in the black.


End file.
